How we got founded
How we got founded by coolguy123212340. Also keep in mind this is not really how we got founded its just part of the Lore and we found that we should put a little History in this group. Hope you enjoy!~ coolguy123212340 Helmand Province, Afghanistan, 2001 TitanWreck9 ran through the crumpling streets of Helmand Province, one of the most war-torn cities in the world. He dashed into the shadows of a abundant alleyway in between 2 crumpling buildings. He looked behind him and to his surprise found that the goons had managed to track him down. He stared at the soulless faces of the goons, who were both smirking at him. Well well well... Said the Goon in front of the 2 other ones. Who do we have here? He sneered as he said this, exposing his black teeth. I tremble with fear as the Goon stepped forward. He stopped a few feet short of me and then reached into his back pocket. To my horror, I saw the glint of a razor sharp knife. He laughed again and then swung the knife towards my neck. I awaited the blazing pain that would follow but just about a second before impact, a teeth shattering explosion echoed through the valley. I saw a ball of orange engulf the buildings, including the Goons who had rushed back to the place they originally been in when they had cornered me. Then the entire world blacked out on me and I saw nothing more... TitanWreck9 lay crumpled on the dirty floor of the valley... Or what was left of it. The 2 building opposite of each other had collapsed onto most of the valley. It’s a wonder that TitanWreck9 did not get covered in the debris. Finally TitanWreck9 stirred. He 1st heard faded sounds of gunfire and explosions all around him. Then he recalled some images, a glinting knife, a sneering face, and finally a explosion. Then the memories came flooding back to him almost like a flood. He sat straight up to be greeted by the harshest pain he had ever experienced in his life. He was about to black out again, but a second before he did he saw a flash of a uniform. One that had a USA flag on it. Now let me just pause the story for a sec. So you my have already noticed that this is taking place during the war of Afghanistan. It is actually still taking place. But precisely during 2001, the United States initiated a huge invasion on Afghanistan. One of the most affected countries in the war was Helmand Province ''where our character is currently at. Anyway, I thought it might be vital for you to know this so you knew what was going on. If you want to learn more about this event, feel free to. Here is a description of the war: https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/War_in_Afghanistan_(2001–present). TitanWreck9 awoke in a green tent, in a very comfy bed. But there was something missing he thought. Then he realized that it was the pain. It had completely dissipated. He quickly got out of his bed and started jumping around. He felt good as new. Thats when a soldier walked into the room. He vaguely recognized him. He was the last flash he had seen before he blacked out he realized. He had saved him. '10 years later...' TitanWreck9 sat in his chair, reflecting on what had happened 10 years ago. He was in a small circular room, with no windows. There was a small fish tank and he was sitting on a black chair in the center of the room. He had just received news that the soldier who had saved him had passed away. He had become very close to the soldier over the past years, but now he was gone. He had become very interested in the army and had done a lot of research on the subject. He sighed. He had reached his final decision. He would make a army. '''Hope you enjoyed the story! Keep in mind that this may be changed in the future. If you have any suggestion regarding this, feel free to comment down below your thoughts. To help out the Army, you should join the Group and Discord. ' '''Discord link: '''https://discordapp.com/invite/hmKbzNC '''Group link: '''https://www.roblox.com/groups/1222439/The-Lunar-Military#!/about